


Time Crunch

by AJStarhiker



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/AJStarhiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan reflects on his first protege...and the first time he encountered Kitty Pryde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kitty, Logan, or any of the other characters mentioned. (Unfortunately) They belong to Marvel Comics.
> 
> Spoilers: Kitty Pryde and Wolverine limited series; X-Men: True Friends limited series; Uncanny X-Men #129-131, 190? (Either 190 or 191, I can't remember at the moment)
> 
> Archive: Please!!! Just email me to let me know where.

I get to the Danger Room to find Kitty already warmin' up for our sparring session. Since Japan last month, she's gotten real good at fighting. I know. I had to fight her then train her to break the hold Ogun had on her. Some of the other X-Men don't like the changes in her, but I'd seen it coming even before she got here. After all, she was the one who escaped when the Hellfire Club attacked us. She called the other X-Men, and she got me out of that cage.

I'm just glad the others weren't there for her training. Storm especially would've been apalled at how I treated 'her' kitten. Come to think of it, 'Ro hasn't chewed me out. Guess Kit ain't talked about it. Probably doesn't want the hassle.

Kitty looks at me eagerly as I walk in. There're times I hate what this life is doin' to her, but she's a fighter. She won't give up. She proved that when she decided to face Ogun instead of runnin' back to Xavier. I'm real proud of her even though her decision almost got both of us killed.

We spar for about an hour, and I use the time to help her refine her technique. Kid's good, I'll give her that, and her phasin' makes her hard to hit back, but she's got a long way to go if she wants to even get close to the level she was at under Ogun's influence.

Besides, I got my own reasons for training her, reasons I can't tell her until...not sure when, exactly, but the time's gettin' closer. It's one of the few things I can remember from my past.

When I met Kit, she reminded me of someone I'd met over in England back before the War. Same name, same hometown, same mutant power, same unbreakable spirit. They even looked and smelled similar, but the other girl was older by a couple years at least. And she talked like I was some kind of hero to her. Didn't understand it then, but I think I'm beginning to. We've had a few encounters with time travellers, and the other Kitty kept talkin' like she knew what was going to happen. Same as the times the others showed up.

Don't know why I didn't pick it up sooner, but Kitty didn't start usin' the name Shadowcat until Japan. And that friend she'd been lookin' for was waitin' with the others at the airport.

There's still something that doesn't add up. Kit can walk through walls, but she's got to hold her concentration to do it. The one I knew then was like that all the time. Had to concentrate to stay solid.

After we're done, I tell her she's got the rest of the day free and watch her run through the wall separating the Danger Room from the locker room. It's hard, sometimes. I don't want anything to happen to the kid, but I know it's got to happen. All I can to is train her as best I can and hope she'll make the right choice.


End file.
